


Türchen 31 - Eingebrannt

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [31]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemens hat sein Glück in Bremen gefunden – und das, obwohl Per Bremen verlassen hat, kein Teil mehr von Bremen ist. Eigentlich. Denn in Wirklichkeit zählt für Clemens nur Per.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 31 - Eingebrannt

**Author's Note:**

> Für permens. Harmonie... Ups. Da war ja was... Bin ein bisschen am Ziel vorbeigeschossen... Aber Liebe. Viel Liebe.

**Wortzahl:** 1006  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Allgemein oder so

 

Maltes Atem geht schwer, hin und wieder brummt er leise. Clemens' Hände liegen auf seinem Rücken, er streicht auf und ab, immer wieder, spürt, wie Malte sich kurz noch näher an ihn schmiegt. Dann nimmt Malte wieder seinen Rhythmus auf, beginnt wieder, in ihn zu stoßen. Clemens drückt sich ihm entgegen, zieht ihn noch näher an sich – will ihm noch näher sein. Will ihn spüren, will spüren, dass er da ist. Noch mehr.  
Doch dann hält Malte wieder inne.

Ende. Einfach Ende. Er zieht sich zurück, rollt von Clemens herunter und bleibt neben ihm liegen. Das frustrierte Seufzen entgeht Clemens nicht.

„Was ist los, Clemens?“

Verdammt, er ist aufgeflogen. Dabei war er sich echt sicher, dass er sich ganz passabel schlägt. Warum auch nicht? Er mag es, Sex mit Malte zu haben und Malte hat sich auch dieses Mal echt gut angestellt – da war es nicht schwer, sich fallen zu lassen und sich nur auf Malte zu konzentrieren.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hat sein Freund bemerkt, dass er mit dem Kopf woanders ist.

Clemens weiß, dass er ihm etwas sagen muss. Das, was ihm im Kopf herumgeht, belastet ihn und mit wem soll er darüber reden, wenn nicht mit Malte? Seine alten Freunde haben ein Leben, das sie voll und ganz einspannt, da haben sie keinen Kopf mehr für Clemens' Liebesprobleme und die jahrelang andauernde Problematik mit Per. Vor allem, weil sie nicht mehr täglich mit Per und Clemens zu tun haben.  
Gut, eigentlich hat auch Malte ein von Per unabhängiges Leben. Diese Sache geht ihn trotzdem an. Merkt man schon daran, dass er Malte das Bild von Per gezeigt hat, das er vorher von ihm bekommen hat... also das erste Bild. Die Grüße aus England, das Bild von seiner Familie.

„Per.“  
„Schon wieder.“

Clemens schweigt. Was soll er schon dazu sagen? Malte hat recht.

Per ist sein Exfreund. Der dämonische Exfreund, der er nie werden sollte, einer, der die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund herumspukt und sein Unwesen treibt. Dabei taucht er eigentlich gar nicht so häufig auf... Wenn er jedoch wieder von sich hören lässt, wirft er alles durcheinander.  
Sie hatten eine Beziehung, Clemens und Per. Zog sich über mehrere Jahre und es passte echt gut mit ihnen. Doch dann haben sich ihre Wege getrennt. Es war ein friedliches Ende – es war mehr ein Auseinandergehen. Es ging nicht mehr so weiter wie bisher und sie suchten sich neue Wege.  
Per hat sich eine Familie zugelegt und eine Karriere in England. Clemens blieb in Bremen und suchte sich einen Freund, der ihn liebt, der treu ist, der ihn auf Händen trägt und der vor allem für ihn da ist. Der letzte Punkt hat sich bei Per durch den Wechsel erledigt.

Die ersten Punkte trafen auch auf Per zu, irgendwie, auf eine ganz eigene und ziemlich raue Art. Per hat ihn geliebt, er war ihm, soweit Clemens weiß, treu und das war bei seiner lockeren Einstellung zu Beziehungen echt bemerkenswert. Und auch wenn Per es nie zugegeben hat, war er ihm echt wichtig.  
Nach Pers Wechsel lernte Clemens Malte kennen. Malte, dessen Art nicht ansatzweise so rau ist wie Pers. Malte ist sanft, angenehm, verliebt und damit ganz anders als Per.  
Es tat ihm gut. All die Unterschiede zu Per, plötzlich ohne bitteren oder bissigen Unterton zu fühlen, dass er geliebt wird... Malte tut echt viel für ihn, er ist ihm eine Stütze, sie stützen sich gegenseitig – eigentlich. Bei Per war das nie der Fall, Per wollte ja unabhängig sein. Für ihn wäre es undenkbar gewesen, ihn vom Training abzuholen, wenn sie damals nicht beim gleichen Verein gespielt hätten, für Malte ist es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, immer vorbei zu kommen, wenn es ihm gerade möglich ist. Pünktlich zum Trainingsende erscheinen, auf dem Parkplatz warten, bis Clemens fertig ist, damit sie zusammen nach Hause fahren können... So etwas hätte es bei Per nicht gegeben.

Per fehlt ihm trotzdem wahnsinnig. Vor allem jetzt.

„Es wird nie aufhören, oder?“

Clemens bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen denkt er an das Foto, das Per ihm als zweites geschickt hat. Diesmal ohne Familie. Nur er, in einem schlecht beleuchteten Raum, vor einem Spiegel, das T-Shirt etwas nach oben geschoben, die Hose geöffnet, seine Latte deutlich sichtbar. Dazu der Kommentar „Ich denke immer noch an dich.“.  
Ihm geht es genauso. Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, waren ihm Maltes Künste im Bett gerade völlig egal. Er konnte nur deshalb in Stimmung kommen, weil er an Per, an ihren Sex und vor allem an dieses Bild gedacht hat. Natürlich hat Malte ihn durchschaut – natürlich gab es etwas, was er durchschauen konnte, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sein Exfreund ihm ein unangebrachtes Bild geschickt hat.  
Egal, wie nett und toll und sanft Malte ist – er würde alles dafür geben, dass Per an seiner Stelle ist. Dass Per hier mit ihm im Bett liegt, dass Per gerade eben noch zwischen seinen Beinen lag, dass es Pers Schwanz war, der sich vorher ganz langsam in ihn geschoben hat.

Malte wartet. Er wartet wirklich lange – länger, als Per in einer solchen Situation gewartet hätte, wenn man mal ignoriert, dass es eine solche Situation mit Per nie gegeben hätte, weil Clemens bei ihm niemals einen anderen Mann im Kopf gehabt hat, hätte, haben wird.  
Doch dann gibt er auf. Er schnaubt entnervt, steigt aus dem Bett. Seine Unterhose schnappt er sich als erstes, er streift sie sich über. Die restlichen Klamotten sammelt er nur zusammen und verzichtet darauf, sie anzuziehen. So verschwindet er aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Clemens macht sich keine Sorgen. So etwas macht er öfter. Er kommt jedes Mal zurück und wird es auch diesmal wieder tun, da ist Clemens sich sicher. Auch wenn seine Zweifel, dass er das verdient hat und dass er Malte irgendwann einmal die Liebe, die er verdient hat, zurückgeben kann, von Mal zu Mal größer werden.  
Genauso, wie er bezweifelt, dass er Per jemals nicht mehr lieben wird – oder ihn gar vergessen wird.

Per ist eingebrannt. In seinem Kopf, in seinem Herzen, in seinen Gefühlen, Gelüsten, Wünschen.


End file.
